A Day in the Life of: Blossom
by Darknessxxx
Summary: How Blossom spends her day


A Day in the Life of a PowerPuff

Darknessxxx

**Blossom**

Blossom hummed to herself as she sat in bed, adjusting the time on her new alarm clock

"Perfect" she said as she finished setting when the actual alarm would go off. "Set to wake up bright and early."

"Great!" Buttercup mumbled into the pillow that she was already face first in. "Now we can fly into the city to nab a bank robber even earlier in the day!"

"That's the idea!" Blossom said as she reached over her sister and placed the alarm on their bedside table.

"Hey!" Buttercup immediately protested. "Why do you have to put that thing next to my ear?"

"Well, I have to put it somewhere" Blossom answered as Bubbles climbed into bed on her other side of her. "And it wouldn't hurt if _you_ had some encouragement to wake up on time!"

"Fine!" Buttercup resigned her argument. "But come crying to me if your stupid clock ends up broken when it goes off!" she then turned away and covered her head with her pillow.

"I'm sure that won't happen!" Blossom responded before turning over, herself.

"Uh… good night then?" Bubbles said and turned off the light.

* * *

Blossom awoke the next morning to the view of Bubbles already awake and dressing.

"Good morning!" Bubbles said in her ever cheery voice.

"What time is it?" Blossom asked in response, and looked over Buttercup's sleeping frame to the bedside table. "What happened to my alarm clock!?" she cried when she found the table empty.

"I don't know" Bubbles said, her eyes focused on something on the floor. "I'm going to go see if breakfast is ready yet. " Bubbles then retreated downstairs.

Sighing, Blossom lifted herself out of bed and floated over to examine what Bubbles was looking at. As expected, she found her alarm clock smashed on the floor. Kissing her teeth she looked to Buttercup, likely oblivious to the act of throwing the alarm clock across the room.

'_Well, she did warn me'_ Blossom thought to herself. _'So I guess I can't complain.'_

"But I still expect compensation nonetheless" she shouted, Buttercup merely snored. "Forget it!" Blossom then went to the bathroom to wash up for the day ahead of her. Once she was done, she returned to her room to dress herself, and found that Buttercup was still fast asleep in bed.

"Are you just going to lie in bed all day?" Blossom said, which was answered with more snoring. "_Buttercup_ you're going to be late for school!" even more snoring. "_Buttercup_ wake up!" Blossom was now starting to get annoyed at her sister's lack of response. Blossom climbed into bed next to Buttercup and shouted in her ear "Buttercup!"

To Blossom's satisfaction, Buttercup cried out and fell out of the bed.

"Hey! You didn't have to shout into my ear!" Buttercup shouted to her.

"Apparently I did, otherwise you would've woken up the first time I called you!" Blossom told her. "Now hurry up and get ready or else you'll be late for school!"

"Yeah, yeah" Buttercup groaned as Blossom left the room to check on breakfast.

Blossom entered the downstairs dining room to find Bubbles already seated. "Breakfast ready yet?" Blossom asked as she took her seat next to Bubbles.

"Not yet" Bubbles said, much to Blossom's expectations. "But it shouldn't be long."

Despite Bubbles's assurance that breakfast wouldn't be long, it wasn't until after Buttercup showed up that The Professor entered from the kitchen with their breakfast.

To add to Blossom's discontent, on the plate in front of her and her sisters were 'Liver and onions'.

'_Oh man!' _Blossom thought. _'Why can't we have something good for breakfast?' _She quickly realized that bot Bubbles and Buttercup shared her distaste for the meal in front of them, as neither of them were eating. _'Come on Blossom, you're their leader' _she continued thinking. _'It's up to you to set a good example!'_

Taking a deep breath, Blossom took a portion of her meal and placed it in her mouth. Forcing a smile, she chewed the, less then savoury, food in her mouth. Eventually, Buttercup took to Blossom's example, and began eating her , Bubbles was eating her meal, though Blossom quickly realized that she was also sneaking portions out of the dining room.

'_Well, whatever'_ Blossom thought. _'So long as she eats something.'_

After breakfast, the girls set out for school. Immediately upon arrival, the PowerPuff Hotline went off, which Blossom promptly answered.

"Yes Mayor?" she asked into the phone.

"Oh Blossom it just isn't fair" The Mayor said. "They're causing: havoc, chaos, destruction and panic!"

Blossom thought about what she was just told. _'Judging by the use of the word __they,__ there must multiples of whatever it is. And what they're doing, monsters?'_

"Have monsters found their way into town?" she spoke into the receiver.

"We need you here now!" The Mayor responded without actually answering her question.

"Don't worry Mayor, we're on our way!" Blossom said, with the conviction to do what was necessary. Blossom turned to her sisters and called out "Girls, we got trouble! Let's move out!"

"You two can go!" Buttercup, whose face was buried in her desk, said. "I'm going back to sleep."

'_Dammit Buttercup, wake up and focus!' _Blossom thought. _'There could be real trouble in town!'_

"It's probably something stupid; like a bank robbery, or The Mayor's pickles have been stolen!" Buttercup said, as if she knew what Blossom was thinking. "You don't need me for that!"

'_Regardless of whether or not we need you, you're not getting off that easily' _Blossom thought.

"Oh, let her stay here!" Blossom, loudly said to Bubbles, who was trying to coax Buttercup into joining them. "She can learn quadratic equation, and analyze Shakespeare's plays, and oh I'm kind of jealous."

As Blossom expected, Buttercup grunted in frustration and mumbled "Fine". Shortly afterwards, all three of them were flying towards The City of Townsville.

"So what's the big deal anyway?" Buttercup asked once they reached the city limits. "The Gangreen Gang up to no good?"

"The Mayor said that there were monsters in the city!" Blossom told her as she scanned the horizon. "But I'm not seeing any from here."

"Maybe it was Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Bubbles suggested. "And he's not here anymore because he went back to his shack in the woods."

"Yeah! Or maybe Mojo Jojo made some sort of WMD that we can't see, 'cause he also made a cloaking device for it!" Buttercup, who was still less than enthusiastic about being in town, chipped in.

'_Couldn't The Mayor be a little bit more specific about what the problem was' _Blossom complained in her head. _'It wouldn't be the first time that Fuzzy randomly attacked the city, so Bubbles could be right. And if anyone could make a Weapon of Mass Destruction, and put a cloaking device on it, it would be Mojo Jojo!' _She sighed beneath her breath. _'We're going to have to split up!'_

"We can't discount those possibilities!" she said. "Bubbles, you go check to make sure Fuzzy isn't up to anything; Buttercup, you take Mojo! I'm going to The Mayor for clarification on what we're looking for!"

Immediately, Bubbles set out the woods, to check on Fuzzy, Buttercup to Mojo, and Blossom set out to City-hall.

Examining her surrounding as she flew, Blossom noticed that: no-one was panicking, there was no destruction of any kind, nothing to warrant the distress call that she had answered.

'_Dammit Mayor, whatever you called about had better be good!' _Blossom thought, being sure not to let her profanity escape her lips.

Once she reached City-hall, Blossom broke through the wall were The Mayor's office was located and called out "Mayor, I need to talk to you!"

The Mayor, who was waiting inside, replied "Just let me know what I can do!"

"I was just wondering about the monsters in the city!" Blossom began explaining.

"There are monster in the city? Now that's a pity!" The Mayor quickly said back.

"The monsters you mention in your call" Blossom tried to conceal her irritation.

"I never mentioned monsters at all!" The Mayor told her.

"You said 'they're causing: havoc, destruction, chaos and panic'!" Blossom repeated the words The Mayor had used back to him.

"But monsters weren't causing it!" The Mayor explained.

"Then, what _were _you talking about when you called?"

"You mean, you don't know at all?"

'_Of course I don't! That's why I'm here!' _Blossom wanted to scream out. Instead, she opted to merely shake her head.

"I didn't call because of monsters in the city" The mayor continued. "I was talking about: Ace, Snake, Grubber, Arturo and Big Billy!"

"So… when you rang…" Blossom slowly let out.

"I was talking about the Gangreen Gang!" The Mayor finished.

Blossom's hand flew straight to her face. _'It's just the Gangreen Gang harassing the Mayor! If Buttercup were to find out about this, she'll never let me live it down! '_Before she was able to voice her irritation, Blossom noticed a red light in the distance, performing, elaborate maneuvers. _'And now I have this to worry about!'_

"I'm sorry Mayor, but I must go!" Blossom said, and turned to leave.

"But I still need my pickles you know!" The Mayor complained.

"This is a about your _pickles_!" Blossom said, without turning around.

"Well it certainly isn't about being tickled!" The Mayor replied.

So The Mayor wouldn't give her another reason to get upset, or rhyme her words, Blossom left to confront the red light, that obviously belonged to a member of The RowdyRuff Boys. Tracking the light to a grocery store, Blossom burst through the wall to see Brick, of The RowdyRuff Boy, and her sister already cornering him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the 'Almighty Brick'" Blossom said as she landed in front of Bubbles and Buttercup. "Stealing from a supermarket?"

Blossom stepped forward, Bubbles and Buttercup following suit, and Brick took proportional steps backwards.

"You think I'm afraid of you lame-oh girls!?" Brick called out, trying to sound tough.

Blossom laughed at his bluff. "If you think you can take us, you're as dense as, well, a brick!" she answered.

"Maybe that's why he's called that!" Bubbles laughed.

"No that's just a coincidence" Blossom said. 'He's not smart enough to make that connection.'

"And I suppose there's a reason for your names!?" Brick retorted.

"If you must know, I was named 'Blossom' because I'm direct, and open" Blossom told him, with a smug smile.

"And I'm called 'Bubbles' 'cause I'm so cute and so cute and bubbly" Bubbles said.

"More like, 'cause you pop at the slightest touch!" Buttercup laughed in a demeaning voice. The comment seemed to upset Bubbles, as the two then started a shouting match of sorts.

Blossom sighed and turned to break up their fight, when Brick rushed up to her. Blossom tensed, bracing for his attack. She was caught off guard when he, rather than hit her, pressed his lips up against her own.

Not knowing how to react to his action, Blossom's arms fell to her side. Afterwards Brick ran off, Blossom to dazed and confused to follow, her thoughts racing.

'_What just happened?_

'_Brick just kissed me!'_

'_Why would he do that!?'_

'_Maybe he likes me!'_

'_That's preposterous!'_

'_What if it's true?'_

'_Then who knows what that could lead to!'_

'_Obviously sitting in a tree! K-IS-S-I…'_

"Be quit!" Blossom yelled at her subconscious, causing Bubbles and Buttercup to stop their argument and stare at her. Embarrassed, she quickly added "While you were busy bickering, Brick managed to escape!"

"What? Why didn't you stop him?" Buttercup demanded.

With some quick thinking and fast talking, Blossom managed to divert the blame on their arguing, never revealing what had truly happened.

With no reason to stay in town, Blossom led the way as they flew home.

** Author's notes: you may have noticed that these stories don't sync up %100, and in response to that…. Um… uh…. Look at your TABs, something distracting!**


End file.
